Enragement Engagement
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary:  Peter hasn't forgotten how Neal got him in hot water with El over the engagement ring he drew in the portrait and soon it will be payback time for Mr. Neal Caffrey, Burke style. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Enragement Engagement**

By Peppe1951

**Summary**: Peter hasn't forgotten how Neal got him in hot water with El over the engagement ring he drew in the portrait and soon it will be payback time for Mr. Neal Caffrey, Burke style. **Warning**: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer**: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.** Spoiler**: Veiled Threat, Episode 5; Season 3. I want to thank BunBunBabe for her betaeing efforts with this story.

**Chapter 1**

"But honey, it wasn't my fault; I had no choice once Serena saw that engagement ring in the portrait I gave her," whined Peter as he was suffering the harsh tongue and glares from his wife. "She was expecting me to purpose to her and to save the sting I had to," added Peter wincing at how much of a wimp he sounded.

"Then why did you give it to her…Peter I don't understand why you would tell Neal to draw that ring on her finger; you had to know what she would think when she saw it," fumed El as she continued to glare at the husband.

"That's just it I didn't tell Neal to draw that ring…I only asked that he help me; he decided to speed up the sting with the engagement ring," explained Peter.

"What? I'm confused Peter, enlighten me as to what happened from the time she demanded to see your apartment," insisted El.

"I had to work quickly if I didn't she would have known something was up and I couldn't take her to a hotel. She wanted to see my apartment and Neal does have the best view of the city," explained Peter.

El nodded, "Yes he does; and I'm sure he was only so happy to help but why a picture with an engagement ring?" she asked.

"If I could have gotten ahold of Neal earlier I would have asked him to hide the easel but he was having a date with Sara at the time and missed my earlier calls; I only just got a hold of him in time for him and Sara to hide so when Serena saw the easel she wanted me to sketch her. I was lucky that the secret room existed and Neal saw my plight and came to my rescue," replied Peter.

Understanding was starting to dawn on El and she nodded for Peter to continue.

"So you see honey, it was Neal working in secret to draw the requested sketch. All I asked for was help; Neal took it upon himself to draw the engagement ring to speed the case up. I foolishly said out loud that I wanted the case to be over with and he mentioned that by purposing I could accomplish it. I vetoed the idea right out but as you can see Neal ignored me and fixed it that I had no other choice but to purpose," Peter explained.

El looked at her husband as she worked out in her mind what exactly Peter had said. "Then this wasn't your voice," she said slowly as full understanding appeared to her and the anger in her voice returned, "its Neal's!" as she looked at Peter for confirmation.

Peter nodded as he thought, "sorry buddy, but it's either you or me," before saying, "Yes, dear."

"He disobeyed you!"

Again Peter nodded.

"Peter, Neal must be punished…bring him home with you as soon as you wrap up this case. I'm going to call and invite him over and together we will 'convince' Neal not to do something like this again," she said with a smirk.

"You got it honey, just as soon as the case is over and we arrest Serena and her partner."

"Take her away," ordered Peter as they caught the two with the money and had taped evidence convicting Serena and her partner of fraud and murder.

Peter had such a relieved look on her face that Neal had to ask, "Are you glad the engagement is over?"

"Yes, I need to call El and tell her she can stop worrying," he added as he walked away to call his wife.

"El, we just arrested Serena and her partner. Are you ready to call Neal and invite him over tonight?" asked Peter before hanging up a few minutes later.

Neal's phone went off and he stepped away to answer. Peter watched from a distance as his wife talked to the young man inviting for dinner. He could see the pleased expression on Neal's face and knew she had been successful.

"Peter, that was El," Neal said at which Peter raised an eyebrow as if he was surprised to find his wife calling the ex-con.

"What did she want?" asked Peter playing his part in this event.

"She's just invited me for dinner. She said that she wanted to thank me for my part in speeding this case up so she could get her husband back in one piece," replied Neal.

"Did you tell her yes?" asked Peter.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss one of El's home cooked meals for anything," Neal replied happily. "Do you know what we are having?"

"Sorry buddy, I haven't a clue, but it will be great whatever she decides to fix," replied Peter, "let's get back to the office so we can clear up all the paper work."

Neal nodded and followed Peter back to the car and ultimately to the office and even though he didn't usually like doing paper work that afternoon he didn't mind because he was focused on El's meal.

As soon as they walked into the Burke residence Neal knew that dinner was going to be something he would remember for some time. El had decorated the house for a party. She had favors on the table with hers and Peter's names on them as well as one for Sara, Mozzie and Neal. By the time Peter and Neal had arrived the party was already in hand; Sara and Mozzie had arrived together and were carrying on small talk with El.

"Hey, El didn't tell me that you and Mozzie were going to be here," remarked Neal as he went to Sara and gave her a kiss.

"El said something about this being an engagement party of a different sort. She asked me to bring Mozzie since you will be coming with Peter after work," she explained.

El played the perfect hostess making sure everyone had drink before making her announcement. "This is the officially engagement breaking ceremony and since you were all there in some form when Peter purposed to Serena I thought it would be nice if you were here for the breaking up as well."

Peter came in bearing the sketch Neal had drawn of Serena that led to Peter's purposing and gave it to his wife. "Here, hon, it was at Serena's place."

El nodded and turned to her guests. "This is what got the whole ball rolling. The case was moving along nicely but Peter was uneasy with wooing the widow and made the mistake of mentioning that he wished that the case could move faster. That was when Neal suggested that he purpose to her which Peter vetoed on the spot. However when the opportunity rose Neal ignored my husband's wishes and orders and included an engagement ring in the sketch that Serena received from Peter," El said as her voice steadily rose in intensity with each word.

The effect wasn't lost on Neal who became increasingly uncomfortable with each sentence. He became alarmed when El suddenly approached him and held out the sketch. "Here since it was your sketch that got them engaged then the removal of the ring should be your honor as well," El said with a tone that made Neal question El's motives. As she held out an eraser to which Neal let out a sigh of relief as he hurriedly erased the ring from the drawing and clearing the air of the uncomfortable feeling

"Let the party begin," cried El as she turned back to her guest and added, "In honor of the non-engagement I have prepared roast chicken; I know how much you enjoy my roasted chicken Neal… I've prepared it with you in mind," giving him a cryptic message to which he smiled weakly.

"El, can I speak to you in private?" Neal asked.

"Come upstairs, Neal we can speak better up there where we won't be disturbed," suggested El as she led the way to the guest room.

As soon as Peter saw them leave he went over to the music center and turned the volume up a bit louder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After arriving at the guest room El stood aside and let Neal precede her inside before closing the door behind him. She motioned for him to be seated. "You better sit while you can, Neal."

"What does that mean?" and when El didn't reply he continued, "Is something wrong, El?"

"Yes, I think we need to address your actions during this last case, Neal," replied El, "and in particular the part you played in Peter's proposal to Serena."

"You mean when I sketched in the engagement ring on Serena's finger?"

"Yes, I mean exactly that…now why did you do that even after Peter told you that he wasn't going to purpose to Serena to speed up the case?" replied El seriously.

"I, uh, guess I did it as a joke. You know to get him back for ruining my first real date with Sara," Neal admitted with a laugh that died on his lips as soon as he saw the outraged look on Elizabeth's face.

"NEAL CAFFREY! A joke…you disobeyed Peter as a joke and nearly gave him heart failure when Serena pointed the ring out to him…and you laughed even after being warned not to…that it would make Peter mad…admit it," she said sternly.

"Well, not mad but…"

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME, YOUNG MAN!" El said as her voice went up in volume.

"I'm not lying…" he started to say before the truth of the matter sunk in, "Sara told you what happened, didn't she?"

"Yes she did; she and Mozzie arrived a good thirty minutes before you and Peter did and we had a very interesting talk on how your sketch of the ring helped to speed up the case, how she warned you that it would make Peter mad but you did it anyhow. Now that we have the truth all that is left is the matter of punishment…your punishment," she added in clarification.

"Punishment…me? El that isn't necessary," he argued.

"Yes, Neal you. I'm going to punish you for sketching that ring…now we can do this the easy way or the hard way…what is it to be?" she asked the boy.

"No…you can't El…they will hear?" whined Neal.

"I don't think so dear. Don't you hear the music blaring? When Peter saw us head upstairs he turned the music up some to drown out anything we didn't want our guests to hear," explained Elizabeth as she opened the top drawer of dresser and removed a ping pong paddle.

Neal's eyes went automatically to the paddle and panicked as he stood up and moved towards the closed door. His hand was on the knob when El spoke again.

"Take one step out of that door and our guests will hear and see your punishment…do you really want that, dear?"

Neal turned around and faced El shaking his head, "No, I don't but I don't want a paddling either."

El pulled him into a hug, "I know dear but you have to learn that there are consequences to all of our actions…whether they are good consequences as well as bad. When you disobey Peter repeatedly you must be punished…now go and drop your pants and boxers and bend over the foot of the bed…I'll go as quickly as I can," El said gently.

Reluctantly Neal walked to the bed and after pausing dropped both his pants and boxers and bent over. El walked behind him and after pulling up the tail of his shirt began to pepper his backside with her quick but hard licks. It didn't take her long to paint it a fiery and painful red that left him gasping in pain and trying very hard not to cry out…a feat he was unable to accomplish as the licks went past twelve and didn't stop until El had given Neal a total of twenty five licks. She stepped back allowing him to pull his boxers and then pants back up.

When Neal faced her once again he was trying in vain to stop the tears from continuing down his face. El took pity on him and pulled him once again into a hug and held him until he was able to get control of his emotions once again. "Neal, I want you to know that I did that out of love for you…whenever you decide to grow up I want you to become an honorable man…one who follows orders and will make me proud. I love you dear," she repeated as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Mom," replied Neal as he returned her hug, "but you and Dad have got to stop loving me so hard," he said with a shaky laugh.

El smiled and ruffled his hair before it was back to business, "Now go and wash your face; we will hold dinner for you but hurry. I'm sure Peter has already "tasted' everything he might not have left much," she added as she darted from the room.

Neal watched her go and thought suddenly, "Oh no, after that paddling, sitting still for dinner is going to be nearly impossible."

By the time Neal made it back downstairs the party was still going on. Peter made his way towards his young charge and asked, "Did you survive El's attention?"

"Barely; I would have never realized that she could hit so hard. I don't suppose you could announce to everyone that I'm not feeling well and have gone to bed?" asked Neal as he resisted the urge to rub his backside.

Peter smiled sympathetically and was about to answer when the lady in question suddenly appeared and announced, "Dinner is on the table and waiting," before catching her husband's eye and walking up to him.

"I'm glad you could join us Neal. Are you hungry…I made some of your favorites and for dessert one of Peter's," she informed the two.

"El, Neal's isn't feeling well and would like to go to bed," Peter said taking pity on the young man.

"Nonsense, it's just his bottom that is hurting but part of the punishment Neal is sitting down for dinner…and I won't take no for an answer," replied El as she took Peter and Neal by the arm and walked them into the dining room.

"In honor of Neal I have prepared roasted Chicken…it's to him that I decided to have this un-engagement party. It was because of his drawing that the engagement took place and now by his erasing of the ring that ends it that this dinner is dedicated to Neal Caffrey," El said as she raised her glass of wine and saluted Neal.

"I don't know what to say El," replied Neal, "but thank you for what looks to be a delicious dinner." He took a sip of wine before gingerly sitting down next to Elizabeth.

Neal had decided as soon as he had finished what was on his plate that he was going to regretfully leave; siting a pain he couldn't get rid of, implying that it was a headache but El must have sensed that he was up to something and kept refilling his plate whenever he was near in finishing it and prolonging the agony in his bottom. Finally after Peter and Mozzie had eaten all they could El jumped up to get the dessert and Neal was finally able to put his plan into motion.

"Ladies and gentlemen as much as I would like to stay and enjoy your company some more I must leave. I've been fighting a pain and it just won't go away," he said as he rubbed his head implying that the pain was a headache.

"Oh, Neal," replied El who came out with a chocolate cake which she set on a side table, "I'm sorry you aren't going to be able to finish our party. Go on up to the guest room and rest", and then lowering her voice so only Neal could hear, "it's not every day you get to eat roasted chicken while sitting on a roasted butt."

Neal fled before anyone could see that the color of his face was the same as his butt and vowing he would never do anything to upset El again….

**The End**


End file.
